Forever & Always
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Three virgins, three sex addicts, a prophecy and two bonds of love. SLASH. Valentine’s Day Fic. Oneshot for mah darling, NeroAnne, mah Kassy! X3!


**These songs don't belong to meh and neither do the characters or anything. Longer A/N at the end. X3! **

* * *

Forever & Always  
Rated: +18 – language; sex; _**male pregnancy**_  
Full Summary: Three virgins, Cody, Jeff and Phil, are selected young to fulfill a prophecy that prevents Darkness from entering this world but for them to be able to save their family and friends; they must remain virgins until 18 because they couldn't risk getting impregnated with children of darkness but Matt, Adam and Ted have other plans.  
Pairings: Hardycest, Jody, Codiasi, Madam, ChipMUNK  
Genre: Romance/General

* * *

Matthew Moore Hardy wasn't known for math or physics or chemistry.

He was known for being a sex addict.

Matt, Adam and Ted had always been that way, for some reason, a close trio but there were complications…

In people's words, 'Matt had a thing for Jeff, Jeff had a thing for Cody, Cody had a thing for Ted, Ted had a thing for Phil, Phil had a thing for Adam and Adam had a thing for Matt.' A tangled web of gossip fled through the school hallways.

Matt never hid that he liked his brother, it was just out there and it was just accepted, his father knew, Jeff knew, the teachers knew, even the weird guy that moped the floor knew.

Jeff, Cody and Phil were another close trio that had spend much time in Jeff's treehouse, which in Jeff's words were 'a hideout' from his brother. Matt couldn't climb trees and his other friends wore leather jackets that they wouldn't want to rip off because of the branches so Jeff just stayed there and only returned to the house late at night to take showers. Gilbert had always told Jeff that the idea of living in a treehouse was insane but Jeff did it anyways.

Jeff had always tried to convince everyone that he had no feelings for Cody but the closeness of them together made people continue to talk even though Jeff and Cody were like brothers, Jeff had treated Cody as his younger brother since there was no way he'd get close to Matt (without Matt's hands being into Jeff's pants anyways) and Cody always saw Jeff as his older brother since Jeff always busted him if he wanted to talk to a boy that seemed too below average standards.

Cody, on the other hand, despised Ted more than anything in the world. After an incident in the bathroom, in which Ted had sexually assaulted Cody, Cody didn't even look at him but the rumors were still around—saying that the brunette had a thing for Ted still because they always just seemed to be paired together at projects. Another rumor was that the teachers wanted them to get together also.

Ted had also sexually assaulted Phil in the parking lot, being the type, and there was a tale about Ted going after Jeff but Jeff being too confident and 'ill-tempered', not that Jeff would say so, that made Ted not go after the sexually appealing blonde.

Phil had always had a thing for Adam, ever since Grade 6, when Adam had touched his hand to help him up after falling down. Phil was completely and utterly besotted with Adam. That was just it but it was quite obvious that Adam had a thing for Matt, not that Matt would notice that Adam was always kissing Matt's hair and touching his arm and embracing him whenever he could get away with it. It was too obvious. It wasn't a rumor. It was a _fact_.

Back to the buzz about Ted, Jeff and Phil, they were all virgins and wanted by all since nobody in the school were virgins but these three that refused to engage in any sexual activity until after eighteen years old for some unknown reason.

Ted, Jeff and Phil knew very well why not.

They were carriers of darkness babies just waiting to spew.

They didn't know why or how they knew. All three of them found out the same way. All three looking at the stars at night, all alone, then suddenly this shot of light was around, the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen, an angel of purity that had told them. They didn't know how they believed the angel but they just did. The words were so real and sounded so damn true…

Jeff, Ted and Phil could get pregnant with babies. But not just any babies. Babies of pure darkness. It was written. They weren't supposed to engage in any sexual activity until after eighteen, where a spell would be done and they could get rid of this unwanted sentence of destructive children.

They never questioned it.

That was just it.

* * *

Another ordinary day at school.

It was Art Class.

The teacher went away to talk to the principal for a second and Jeff was walking towards the oil paints to complete his drawing and as soon as his eyes were scanning the table, he felt a hand slide down his pants.

"No underwear today, Jeffro, huh?"

Jeff turned around to face his brother and slapped him hard against the cheek. Matt simply laughed as his hands were around Jeff's waist before pulling him on Matt's lap and starting to kiss Jeff's neck, biting the sensitive spot.

"Let go of me." Jeff snapped.

"Oh, Jeffery, no…"

Jeff pulled himself out of Matt's grasp and walked towards his table. "By the way, Jeffy, your ass is awesome in those tight pants!" that caused Adam and Ted to start laughing along with the ravenette as Jeff sat down, holding his head in his hands.

"Jeff?" Cody tried to rev Jeff out of his anger.

"Huh, Coddles?" Jeff turned around, smiling at him.

"You don't have to listen to him…he's just a—"

"I swear he's nothing more than a bastard who wants a piece of ass." In the group, Jeff was the one who didn't take shit from anyone, Cody was the softer, weaker member while Phil was just the slutty member despite his known title as a virgin, and he'd always be in tight skirts or pants. Jeff wasn't any better with his always tight metallic pants and dark shirts. Today, he was wearing gold metallic pants, a white button down with a black vest over it. Cody, on the other hand, was always covered, with sweaters and pants. Phil was now wearing tight pants and a tank top that exposed half his back.

"Speaks said piece of ass, 'Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Phil retorted, grinning. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow."

Jeff pulled out a red paper of his design, pretty pink hearts all around with red sparkly glitter and Jeff's italicized handwriting before he pulled out another white paper from underneath that said 'Valentine's Day' then a cross sign on a quick drawing of Matt.

"Ooh, Jeff drew me. I'm just that irresistible!"

Jeff twisted his head towards Matt's face.

"Shut up." Jeff snapped at him.

"So feisty, I'll tame you my feline, you'll learn how to love me soon enough, 'Matt said, grabbing onto Jeff's chin and started to suck at Jeff's upper lip, forcing him into a kiss before slipping his hands under Jeff's pants.

"Matt! Teacher!" Ted exclaimed so that Matt pulled away from the kiss and took his hand out of Jeff's pants. Matt walked back towards his table and sat down. Matt blew a kiss over to Jeff, laughing with the trio while Jeff stuck out his tongue at him before returning to his drawing again.

"Who are you going to go out with tomorrow?" Phil suddenly asked Jeff.

"I'm staying at my treehouse, cursing Matt for ever being born."

"Sounds like fun, 'Phil rolled his eyes. "Cody?"

"Nothing."

"Great, we can have a night out!" Phil exclaimed, grinning while Cody flushed into a pink color, happy that the tan color of his skin hid his pink flush while he turned around and shook his head.

"I-I'm busy."

"Oh my God, 'Jeff just realized, 'you have a date, don't you?"

"A little one."

"You have a date that you didn't tell me about?!" Phil exclaimed, staring at Cody and waiting for an answer while Cody slowly nodded his head before looking away while Phil just stared at him in complete and utter shock.

"Cody!"

"I'm not telling you who it is, alright?!"

"No, you are! Right now!"

"No way!"

Phil just looked over at Jeff, 'can you believe him?!"

Jeff just didn't say anything for a while and Phil presumed it was the fact that Jeff busted his ass trying to protect Cody from boys and that Jeff must've felt like crap realizing that his 'little brother', Cody, was going out on a date because Jeff's face was completely and utterly blank.

The school bell rang.

Jeff was just happy that the period was over and they could get to Lunch. Jeff, Ted and Phil walked over to their lockers, Jeff opening his and as quick as ever, a note fell out of Jeff's locker, Jeff grabbed it and was about to crumble it before realizing that the note wasn't written by Matt and stared at it for a while.

Phil peeked from Jeff's shoulder to read the note.

'_I know we don't talk much but you're too cute not to ask out. I'm not too sappy with those romantic love poems and those long messages but if you want…you can meet me at the park just right next to your house on Valentine's Day. _

_Much love,  
Your Fairytale Admirer.'_

"Jeffy has a secret admirer!"

"Who?!" Jeff turned around to face Matt's hot red face. "I'll destroy him and kill him and maim him and slaughter him for touching my Jeffery."

Jeff just prayed to God that he'd go away but instead Matt grabbed onto Jeff's arms and pulled him towards him, kissing onto Jeff's lips, Matt's tongue battling through Jeff's tongue before Ted pulled them away. "Soccer, Matt. Soccer."

"Oh yeah!" Matt realized as he was being pulled away. Adam followed, staring at Phil once more before walking away.

Phil had his eyes widened and when he was sure they were gone, he turned to Cody and Jeff, 'did you see that?! Adam Copeland was looking at me! I swear he was!" but then he touched Jeff's face, 'did he hurt you?"

"No. Bastard." Jeff huffed under his breath.

"Are you going to meet this guy?"

Jeff shook his head, 'I've got too much on my mind but I think that I might go. Cody's off to his date and I'm staying at home…I think I probably will go…what about you, Phil? What are you going to do?"

"Study Chemistry." Jeff snorted.

"Fuck studying Chemistry. You always study Chemistry. What's the deal with you and Chemistry? On Valentine's Day? PHIL!" Cody exclaimed, staring at his friend. "Do something! Get out there! Go to a movie with your brother or something!"

"Studying Chemistry is just as exciting, 'Phil sighed, 'besides, he has a life. I don't."

"Don't say that!"

"Hello, my clothes scream that!"

Cody shook his head, 'Jeff's clothes do."

"Exactly!" Jeff responded before the words had sunk in, 'HEY!"

* * *

Jeff laid down on his treehouse's floor that night, his bed being a mattress and his blankets covered him up but he felt too damn hot for a blanket. It was humid and he had no air conditioner in his treehouse so he took off his blankets, leaving only one blanket but he still felt too hot and at that, he stripped out of this clothing so that he was naked and covered by the blanket, feeling much better then, the tired boy nodded off to sleep.

In the house, Matt saw a purple hairclip underneath Jeff's bed that Jeff had adored but lost and at that, he grinned and walked towards the tree and sighed before finally forcing himself to try and climb the tree and after finding it easy, he grinned as he slipped into Jeff's treehouse, knowing that Jeff was a heavy sleeper. He put the clip down and walked towards the sleeping Jeff before he kissed onto Jeff's forehead but not satisfied enough, he chastely kissed Jeff's lips and seeing the hint of flesh onto Jeff's neck and the flesh of his shoulder, he took off Jeff's blanket and grinned at what he saw.

'_Touch him. Touch him.'_

At that, he grabbed onto Jeff's dick, realizing that it was sweaty, he knew that Jeff was having 'that type' of dream before he kissed onto Jeff's neck, looking at the clock. He covered Jeff up and knowing that Jeff would want to take a shower in the morning, he slipped out of the treehouse, planning.

* * *

Cody had slipped into his bed that night, hearing the sound of a rock hitting against the glass of his window, he looked down to realize that Ted was there, staring upwards and Cody had slipped down because of the ladder near his window, looking at Ted, 'what the fuck do you—?" before he could complete the sentence, he was pinned towards the cold wall and kissed by Ted, Ted's tongue slipping into Cody's lips.

Ted's hands slipping underneath Cody's shirt while Cody pushed him off. "What the fuck?!"

"What? You never had this? It's called a quickie. I do it when I watch sex tapes in the middle of the night and no one answered so…" Ted's hands were trailing along Cody's thighs. "Besides, aren't you tired of being a virgin?"

"Leave me the hell alone, Ted!"

"You love him."

Cody just stopped in his place, by Ted's voice, he knew that Ted knew and he slowly nodded his head before he turned around to face Ted.

"Suck me off."

Cody nodded his hand and with shaking hands, he pulled down Ted's pants, the hard cock sprung to life and Cody's lips were around Ted's penis, slowly sucking and licking the hard object before Ted let out a moan. "Fuck, how long you been doing this, kid?" Cody was animated as he licked and sucked, though tiny tears were in his eyes, he just wanted to get this over with…

Ted pulled his head away from Cody's face when he realized that Cody was crying. Ted couldn't take anyone crying. He wasn't cruel. He didn't know that Cody would start crying…he zipped his pants and covered Cody's shoulders with a jacket as Cody's shoulders shook and his hands were around Ted's chest, tears cascading down Cody's cheeks, soft sobs broke out of Cody's lips…

"Shh…it's gonna be okay."

"I-I'm horrible." Cody said and his head onto Ted's chest, 'I can't even suck you off, Ted. I can't do anything."

Cody was the only one without a talent. Jeff had art and Phil could play the flute but Cody had nothing at all. He sucked at everything and he barely passed Elementary, having much trouble in high school though Cody still stayed hyper and cheerful but he was easily broken at any point.

"Shh…"

"C-can't do anything…" Cody repeated.

* * *

That morning, Jeff slipped into his shower while Matt followed him, knowing that the door of the bathroom couldn't be locked.

Matt was grinning to himself, the last thing that Matt did was wake up early but today, he would. He would because he wanted to do this more than anything else as he slipped into the bathroom silently and closed the door behind him, Matt took off his clothing and opened the curtains, earning a glare from Jeff.

"Get. Out. Now."

"No screaming?" Matt asked, 'you so want this, Jeffro."

"Shut up and get out, right now." Jeff demanded but Matt shook his head as he grabbed onto Jeff's face and kissed him as hard as he could've, biting at Jeff's lower lip and sucking at his upper lip while his hand slipped into Jeff's ass, not wanting to waste time, knowing that he'd been waiting for this for a very long time. Realization of what Matt was doing, Jeff was groaning against the kiss but Matt's grip was too strong as Matt's finger dug into Jeff's ass, before he placing two fingers, feeling the pure tightness of Jeff's ass and the wetness that was there as Matt kissed Jeff's neck, tasting the salty flesh that was mixed with warm water.

Matt quickly shoved his dick inside of Jeff's ass, making Jeff scream while Matt covered his lips so that their father wouldn't wake up. But Matt didn't really need to put up an effort since a nuclear bomb could be put off and Gilbert would've still been sleeping. Matt slipped in and out of Jeff's tiny button.

Matt climaxed quickly and came into Jeff and Jeff's breath got stuck in his throat before he came, both of them gasping and panting as Matt's arms were around Jeff's waist. "How was that, Jeffery?"

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Shower."

Jeff's eyes were now twinkling with tears and Matt realized what he'd done as he stared at his younger brother. Jeff would never dare cry, not in front of anyone, but now, here he was, tears cascading down his cheeks as he held his head in his hands. Jeff realized what he'd let Matt do to him, possibly impregnating him a child of pure darkness. This child that was supposed to have all the faults that Matt did, all the wrongs that Matt did, all the revenge and fury that Matt did, Jeff thought of it for a moment before sobbing over and over again, unable to control himself. "Jeff?"

"Matt, get the hell out of my shower! NOW!"

"Hey, talk to me."

"…I'm going to get pregnant."

Matt burst out laughing which made Jeff grab onto Matt's arm and opening it before throwing Matt outside of the bathroom, leaving Jeff there to sob his heart out.

"Jeffery?"

It was Gilbert.

Great, just what he needed.

"What happened, Jeffro?"

"What happened?! YOU BROUGHT IN THAT CURSE OF A BROTHER INTO THIS WORLD!" Jeff exclaimed, continued to sob, his throat dry while Matt stood there, his face and body completely and utterly pale while he turned around towards his room and Gilbert just waited for Jeff to come out of the room. He slipped out, fully dressed into his clothes, his eyes puffy red. Gilbert just stared. "Jeffy, tell me what happened."

"Nothing. I'm just an idiot." Jeff said, letting out one final sob before walking towards the kitchen to eat something then he'd go to the pharmacy for a… pregnancy test. The two words repeated into Jeff's head, over and over, again and again, a pregnancy test. He wasn't a virgin anymore. He just couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe anything anymore. Jeff could already feel the child condensing inside of him as he ate through his porridge and in moments, Matt had walked in. Jeff's eyes closed but reopened to face the fact that Matt was holding onto a trolley.

"I'm moving out."

"Matthew, that's insane."

Matt shook his head, 'Jeffy, you don't want me around anymore, fine. I'll move out of here. Hell, I should just move out of the state."

"Matt…"

"S-save it." Matt stuttered, his body twirling around as he moved his trolley away before Jeff sighed.

"I'll tell you."

Matt just stopped.

"I can't really explain this but-but late at night, Phil, Cody and I saw…an angel…it's the most beautiful thing in the world, Matty, I've never imagined anything so beautiful and it told us…about this prophecy that was about three children being born that had some sort of bonding attachment towards each other but they could get pregnant. I checked the tests." Jeff said, disappearing for a moment then returning with a sheet of paper, 'it says it all, Matty. I'm fertile and you…you…"

"I fucked you, 'Matt said, his eyes widening.

Jeff nodded his head while Matt just stared. "Why are you so scared? A baby does change everything but…"

"Matt, this isn't your baby! This is a baby of darkness. The Devil's spawn. Every piece of revenge, every coat of hate, everything bad about you is going to be in this child and nothing good is going to be there…" Jeff turned around to face his shocked father who stood up and walked towards Matt to see the sheet of paper that said it all. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for being so damn fucked up…"

"Jeffy, it's not your fault. We can do this. It's our baby. We can do this…"

"It's so fucked up, 'Jeff looked down at the floor, 'I'm so fucked up…Matty…"

"Hey, look at me, buddy, it's going to be just fine. Just take a deep breathe…you know, the greatest of miracles take one step at a time…"

Jeff stared at Matt.

"Thank you."

Matt raised an eyebrow as Jeff's arms went around Matt's neck and he kissed him chastely, 'thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Matt grinned, 'and I always get the boy in the end."

"Shut up, jackass."

"And he's back."

* * *

"So…" Matt asked as Jeff stared at the supposed to be only white stick.

"_Positive_."

* * *

That night, Cody was getting dressed up for his date, still a little shaken up about the entire Ted epidemic but he still wanted to go to this date, knowing that _he'll_ be there. Cody stepped out of the night and walked towards his destination and when he'd gotten there, he'd slipped inside.

It was midnight.

Yet they'd always met up at random times.

His eyes set onto the person in front of him as he was met by a soft kiss.

"Jeff."

That was right.

Jeff Hardy and Cody Rhodes had always been secretly dating. It would be too weird in school since they were 'brother/brother' supposedly, it was too awkward since everyone treated them as if they were brothers but Jeff loved Cody, and Cody loved Jeff, with all of their hearts.

That morning, in the shower, Jeff didn't know how to explain it to Cody.

"Cody…"

"Jeff…"

"I'm pregnant."

That was what made the tears spew again as Cody held his head in his hands as he sobbed and cried and Jeff held him, rocking him back and forth gently. "Shh…be patient, love."

"Fuck me, Jeff." Cody demanded. "I want one too. I don't want anyone to take you away from me. I need to have a piece of you in me. May it be evil or not. Always. Please, Jeffy…"

"Cody, that's insane."

"I love you."

That was the first time either of them had said it. They'd always loved each other and they'd known it but none of them had said those three words.

Jeff just stared at Cody.

"I love you," Cody repeated.

Jeff just stared at him before replying, sobbing and crying, 'I love you too! I'm scared for you, Cody…"

"Ted told me to suck him off."

"What did that bastard tell you to do?!" Jeff exclaimed, stroking Cody's face.

"He told me…"

"Imma kill that bastard!" Jeff exclaimed, stroking Cody's face even softer now before kissing him and at that moment, Matt had walked in.

"Jeff, I…"

Jeff broke the kiss that was between the two lovers.

"You and Cody…"

Jeff just stared at Matt before nodding his head. "Matt, you may love me but you have to let it go because I love him. It's our baby but it's not our future. It's me and Cody's. I…I'm sorry."

"I understand. You staged this thing up, didn't you?! Am I that fucking annoying that you have to pretend to like the bitch over there?" Matt exclaimed, his eyes burning with fury. "If you want me out so bad…"

"Matt!"

"Tell me."

"I love him," Jeff said, stroking Cody's face and then kissing him chastely. "But you can tell _Adam_ that I'm not going to respond to his love note. _Adam_ likes _you_, Matt. _You_ should be with _Adam_. I'm not good for you. We're not going to be happy like this, Matty. I'm going to give Cody our baby and you're going to come to our wedding…"

"This isn't anything a sixteen year old child should say."

"Matt, 'Jeff started, staring at Matt's face, 'Cody and I have been friends since Grade 2. I know everything about him. I know what love is. I know that I'm going to marry Cody. I know it all, Matt. I love him with all my heart and I'm not letting him go. He's mine and mine forever."

"Jeffro…"

Jeff turned to look at Cody, 'I love you. I swear I do."

"I love you too."

Matt stared at them for a moment, 'Adam? Are you sure?"

"Are you fucking blind?!" Jeff asked.

Matt simply laughed. "Where were you supposed to meet up with him?"

"At the park nearby. I know that it was from Adam, I know that he's using me to get you jealous and I know that all he really wants is you, Matty. Have fun." Jeff simply said, kissing Cody's forehead.

So they were left alone.

Jeff rocked Cody back and forth, and in moments, he'd slipped their clothes away, nothing left and Jeff was so soft when he'd been fucking Cody that he didn't feel any pain at all, Jeff focused more on kissing Cody's skin and making him feel as loved as possible. Now, both of them naked and covered by a blanket, Jeff ran his hand through Cody's hair, softly singing to his lover. _"To cry is to know that you're alive/But my river of tears has run dry/I never wanted to fool you, no/But a cold heart is a dead heart/And it feels like I've been buried alive by love…"_

__

Adam was waiting for a while for Jeff.

He sighed. His plan wasn't going to work. Jeff was too smart for it. He closed his eyes and laid his head onto the swing set and in moments, he felt something on top of him, and then he snapped his eyes open. "I don't understand this sub thing. What am I supposed to do?" Matt asked.

Adam's eyes widened. His love was sitting on his lap. "Who you want to sub?"

"The guy that has me on his lap."

Adam's eyes widened ever more. Matt twisted his head to look at Adam's face before Adam attacked him into a kiss, tackling him onto the hot sand as he twisted his tongue into Matt's mouth, Adam pulled back, breathing and laughing, 'what took you so fucking long to realize this?!"

"…people told me."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah, 'Matt blinked.

"You are so dense."

"Shut up, 'Matt defended before wrapping his arms around Adam's shoulder and kissed him, the two domineering men's lips were tackling against each other as Adam pulled away from Matt's lips when he heard his phone vibrate. "Who?"

"Phil. That little bitch won't leave me alone…"

"What me to take care of it?" Matt asked.

"You'd do that?"

Matt nodded his head. "Definitely."

* * *

That morning, Adam had gotten a certain call from a certain somebody.

He strode through the hallways and met up with Matt, pushing him towards the wall and staring at his face, 'I thought we were together."

"We are."

"You fucked Phil, didn't you?!"

"Hey…"

"Matty!" Jeff exclaimed, 'you got Philly pregnant too?!"

"Too?! Who else did you fuck, Matt? TELL ME, YOU SLUT!" Adam exclaimed while Matt just stared at Adam, shocked, Adam had never, never been so angry in his life and Matt could see that, his face paled as Matt instantly just broke, tears cascading down his cheeks as Matt held onto his face.

"I'm sorry, Addy."

"Hey…don't cry…" Adam realized what he'd done and simply wrapped his arms around Matt's shoulders, bringing Matt towards Adam's chest; Adam stroked Matt's curly hair. "Shh…it's gonna be alright, love. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You're right! I should stop having sex with everyone! I'm so tired of myself!" Matt exclaimed. His throat dry and his voice cracked. "You're right, baby."

"Hey, I know I love you, Matty…I know you don't know what love is but I'm gonna teach you that, okay? Phil…are you okay?"

Phil nodded his head. "I'll be fine."

Matt just stared down at the floor, 'I'm disgusting, Addy."

"No, no, you're not…" Adam tried to say, lifting up Matt's chin, 'look at me, baby. You're going to me fine. I'm going to fix you."

"I'm too broken."

"No…no…" Adam kissed Matt's lips. "Shh…it's going to be alright, okay? Jeff will stay with Cody and Phil…Phil…"

"I'll find someone." Phil simply said. "Don't worry about me. My Mother and I can take care of this baby. My Dad will be scared and horrified but my Mom knows so I can take care of the baby…that's all I can want for."

"Jeff?" Matt turned around to face him.

Jeff grinned, 'we told Dad yesterday and Cody's father and shockingly, Ted heard everything and was bad for sexually assaulting Cody so he got enough money for his father to pay all our baby's expenses. We're getting out of school soon. I'll sell my artwork and Cody's going to take care of our babies."

Ted heard this and nodded his head, 'see, Coddles? You're good at something."

Cody nodded his head, weakly smiling.

* * *

_-One Year Later-_

Phil twisted a long of black hair around his finger, playing his flute to soothe his baby's crying as he picked her up. She was beautiful. She had Matt's curly black hair but Phil's olive eyes. The angels were still working on a way to fix her but Phil didn't see her as a child of darkness, except for the fact that she wasn't human at all, that his body's toxins had created nothing more than a demon child. Phil fed her a bottle of lamb's blood, watching her lap it away as if it was candy.

Phil didn't mind it at all. Neither did his mother.

Phil didn't want anything right now. He was happy to see Adam and Matt had developed quite well in their relationship, Adam was in a Business School while Matt worked in a Math Centre despite his hate of Math, when he actually worked, he realized how mind-relaxing the numbers could be.

Phil quit school and often composed his own music, with his flute and he didn't know why, but when his daughter would start scratching onto his skin and biting his flesh, the flute calmed her down.

He was happy.

She was his everything.

* * *

Cody and Jeff were now lying down towards on their bed, Cody into Jeff's arms, their babies are asleep. Cody had Lydia, and Jeff had a baby boy by the name of Toby, Toby had Jeff's hair but Matt's eyes and Lydia had Jeff's eyes but Cody's hair. They were perfect in the two parent's eyes and Jeff still sung to keep Cody asleep, both of them holding onto each other at the latest of nights.

Cody cuddled towards Jeff. "I love you…_forever and always_…"

Jeff just nodded his head, stroking Cody's face. "I love you, too…_forever and always_…"

* * *

**HOLY SHIT. IT HAS A HAPPY ENDING. O.O.**

**Mostly, 'cause it's a Valentine's Day fic.**

**It's for Kassy, **_**NeroAnne**_**, my love, my life, MINE. MINE. MINE. I LOVE YOU, SWEETIE. I didn't want to keep this until Valentine's Day. I'm impatient. I hope you love this. X3! I wrote you that poem by the way. Where do you want me to send it to you? X3! I wrote you **_**three**_** poems. XD!**

**By the way, if you haven't figured it out, Jeff, Kassy's favorite and my favorite, Cody. Jody! X3! JODY FLUFF FOR US. **

**X Sam. X3! **


End file.
